For All Of Time
by Spoiledblue
Summary: Complete: Sequel to All For Love. Tori made the biggest sacrifice of her life and Blake threw it all away. When he returns, will him and Tori and be able to work things out?


For All Of Time  
  
This story takes place after my V-day fic, All For Love... that bombed! It had the most hits according to the enhanced stats hit counter, but the least amount of reviews in comparison to the other V-day fics I posted. So, if you haven't read it, please do and review if possible. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own the Power Rangers... although I do have an ex-boyfriend that looks a lot like Blake (Jorgito Vargas Jr.), but like him, he's not mine either. The song featured in here is "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling.  
  
Summary: This takes place one year after All For Love. On Valentine's Day Tori left everything behind at Blue Bay Harbor. She made the biggest sacrifice, but unfortunately things didn't work out the way that she thought it would.  
  
~*~*Madrid, Spain~*~*  
  
Blake was in his room at the villa that Roger Hanna had rented out for the last month of their tour around Europe. He was packing up his stuff. Today was the last day that he would be here in this beautiful country. His last race was yesterday and tomorrow he would be flying back home. 'Home...' he thought. 'I wonder if she waited for me?' Blake missed Tori deeply. His minded drifted back to the day that she suddenly appeared in Arizona on Valentine's Day after one of his races. She had left her home, everyone and everything behind just for him. He was so excited that day, but the happiness and excitement didn't last long. After six months of touring around the US and Europe, all the travel took a toll on their relationship. Tori grew bored and tired. Blake was so busy with practices, tutoring and races. She started to feel lonely and ignored. Blake would hang out with the other riders more often since she was there with him all the time and she felt that her presence was taken for granted. She loved motocross as much as the next rider's girlfriend, but she missed having conversations with Dustin, Shane, Cam, and Hunter. They would talk about riding amongst other things, but she left without saying good-bye. Well, except for Cam. The guys were not that upset with her, but they had wished that she had told them. Tori kept in touch with everyone while they were on the road and in the air. She talked to the group more than Blake did. Six months later, Tori couldn't take it anymore and the two had a big fall out. Blake remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
  
~*~*Flashback~*~* Tori was on the computer as usual emailing Cam and the others on Blake's latest race and win. She was so proud of him, but her pride for him was just not enough nowadays to keep her happy. Blake was out again with the other riders. She didn't feel like joining them for another talk about riding and other aspects of the sport. She asked him again to stay and hang out with her instead, but he refused. She would even ask if he wanted to go riding with her, but he felt that he was better off riding with the guys. Tori remembered a time when all Blake wanted to do was ride with her and spend time with her, but those times were now scarce. Tori finished typing up her email and was shutting down the laptop as Blake walked in. He placed his gear and stuff in the corner of the room. They were in Germany right now and Blake just came back from hanging out with the others at the local bar and pub. He went to greet his blond beauty, "Hey babe," he said as he kissed her on the head.  
  
Tori rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Here we go again.' She thought. '3... 2... 1'  
  
"Oh man, Tori you missed another great night out with the guys..." Blake started his normal rant and wave as he did every night. Tori tuned him out and plastered a fake smile on her face. However, like the other nights he talked and she did this, it didn't go unnoticed by Blake tonight. "Hey Tor, is something up? Are you even interested in hearing what I have to say?"  
  
Tori got up from her seat at the desk and went to sit on the bed that the two shared. "Blake we go through this every night. You go out, talk about motocross, come home, change, ask me how my evening was, and then you go straight to bed. On top of that I don't think that you even listen to me either half the time."  
  
"I'm going to get ready for bed," he said as he headed off to the bathroom.  
  
'There he goes again', she thought. "Oh no, you don't. I am not letting this go tonight. You've been avoiding this for a long time." She said loudly to the closed door so that Blake could hear her. She received no response. "Fine, that's it! I am through. I am calling the airlines and I am on the next flight to California!"  
  
That got Blake's attention, "Fine, if that's what you want, then let me pay for the ticket! You're the one who up and left your life to be with me not the other way around. So, go!" He yelled from the now open door to the bathroom.  
  
Tori couldn't believe what he had just said. She was at a total loss for words. She started shaking from all the emotions that were flowing through her at once. She walked up to him and did the unthinkable... she punched him square in the nose and stormed out of the room.  
  
She left for Blue Bay Harbor two days later and that was the last he heard from her. He had not apologized and he did not offer to take her to the airport either. Before she left for the airport she went up to Blake and took one last look at him. "I am sorry that I gave up everything for you and I am sorry for getting in the way of your career, but I am not sorry that I fell in love with you. I just wished that you weren't so blind to see it. I did everything for you. It was all for love and you repay me buying my plane ticket home. Thanks..." she said in a low tone. She went to touch his now bandaged up broken nose and he flinched away. She put her head down ashamed that she did that to him. "I am also sorry for that. I hope someday you'll forgive me. Look me up if you ever return to Blue Bay Harbor. I'll be waiting," and with that she was gone.  
  
~*~*End Of Flashback~*~*  
  
Blake threw the last of his stuff into his duffle bag. He sat on his bed and looked at a framed picture of him and Tori in Arizona the day that she came to be with him. Andy Shields, a teammate of his took the picture. Him and Tori were at a restaurant with the other riders that night and Andy snapped the picture. They had their arms around each other and they looked so happy. Blake placed the picture back on the nightstand and flipped on the radio. Lately, he couldn't sleep without some kind of noise in the background. His nights were now lonely and he had regretted the day that Tori left him. He knew that he was wrong and he paid the price. It didn't matter how successful he was in the motocross industry, without her he had nothing. Blake was on his back as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about Tori and how he wished that things were different.  
  
So lately, been wondering who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If the great wave shall fall  
  
It'd fall upon as all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
In Blue Bay Harbor it was Saturday about seven in the morning and Tori just arrived back to her apartment after riding with Dustin and Hunter. It was about six months ago that she came back from touring with Blake. The memory of the six months she spent with him never left her mind. She walked up to the mantle of her fireplace and looked at the pictures of her, Blake and the group. She missed him, but not for one moment did she regret leaving him when she did. Hunter had informed her that Blake would be back coming back to Blue Bay Harbor in a day or two. He had decided not to renew his contract with Factory Blue. Hunter and Tori had grown closer in the passing months. He had spent a lot of time with her and he had grown to admire her for the sacrifices that she made to be with Blake. He was upset with his brother, but he promised to make sure that Tori would forgive him in time and she did. She told Hunter one night that she would wait forever for him if she had to. Hunter secretly wished that he had a girl like her in his life. In the past six months he had become the tie that bonded Blake and Tori together. He only hoped that they could fine their way back to each other. Tori smiled as she thought of how soon Blake would be back. She then went up to shower and change. Hunter would be picking her up in an hour to go shopping for some stuff for Blake's welcome back party.  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If the great wave shall fall  
  
It'd fall upon as all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
A couple days later everyone was gathered at the Bradley brothers' house. Hunter went to get Blake at the airport while everyone got everything set up for the party. Shane and Dustin were setting up the tables and chairs outside while Cam, Leann and Tori finished up the last touches on the food. The party was going be outside under a white tent. Everyone was going to be there. Marah, Kapri and Kelly were out picking up the cake. Sensei Amano and Sensei Watanbe were on their way. Blake's old riding buddies and friends from the Thunder Ninja Academy would be there also. The girls finally arrived with the cake and informed the group that they spotted Hunter's pick up about a mile away. The group filed outside and waited for Hunter and Blake to walk in. The Thunder brothers pulled into the driveway and entered the empty house. Blake placed his bags on the floor and looked around his old house. He noticed that nothing in the house had changed while he was gone. He followed Hunter through the house as he led him to the backyard. Hunter placed his arms around his brother and said, "Welcome Back!" Hunter opened the door for his brother to the backyard to find it packed with their friends as they all yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
Blake turned a deep shade of red and thanked all of his friends. He scanned the group for a certain blond goddess and found her next to Dustin and Marah. The group eventually scattered around the backyard. Blake talked with all of his friends throughout the afternoon. It was starting to grow dark and he had yet to talk with Tori. He walked around the yard in search for her. He just had to talk to her. It had been a long six months and he had a lot to say to her. Blake found Dustin, Marah and Kapri talking in a corner of the yard. He walked up to them and asked, "Hey guys, have you seen Tori?"  
  
Dustin was the first to speak, "You mean you haven't talk to her yet?"  
  
"She left like fifteen minutes ago," Kapri added  
  
"She tried to say good bye, but always found you busy talking to someone. So, I guess she left." Marah finished.  
  
"Alright thanks guys," Blake then went to go find Hunter to let him know that he was going to look for Tori.  
  
"Hey bro, I'm going to go look for Tori." Blake said to Hunter when he finally found him.  
  
"Go ahead man, I'll handle the party from here. She's probably at her apartment." Hunter said as he silently prayed that his brother would find her.  
  
Blake hopped on to his motorcycle that he got as a going away gift from Factory Blue. He rode off as the sun began to set. He arrived at the Beach House Apartment complex that Tori lived at. He walked up the stairs and knocked on her door. He waited for an answer, but he did not receive one. He knocked again and still no answer. He turned to leave when he noticed a silhouette of a girl sitting out on the beach. Her name escaped his lips, "Tori..."  
  
He bounded down the steps and approached the girl before him. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Tori looked up at him and got lost in his stare. It felt like it had been forever since she last looked into his eyes. "No, please join me," she replied.  
  
The two sat in silence for a minute or two. Then they both turned towards each other and started to talk at the same time. They both then laughed and Blake said, "Tor, you go first."  
  
"No Blake, I said what I pretty much needed to say back in Germany. Nothing has changed." Tori replied.  
  
He felt his heart drop when she said that, but he needed to say this and then he would leave up to her to decide. "Tori, I am so sorry about what happened back in Germany. I know that I took you... us for granted. You gave up everything for me and I just threw it in your face. I don't blame you if you still can't forgive me, but I want you to know that I never stopped loving you."  
  
Tori looked deep into his eyes since they always gave away what he felt. She found in them the truth. She let out a sigh and looked back at the water. She remembered the nights that the two of them use to sit and watch the sun set. They had a lot of history together from the time he betrayed her to get into Ninja Ops to the time he admitted to her that he liked her. She waited this long for him and the least that she could do was let him know that he had been forgiven a long time ago. "Blake, if it's my forgiveness that you're looking for you already have it. I hold no regrets."  
  
Blake couldn't help, but smile. 'She has already forgiven me', he thought. "Thanks Tor, for everything." He reached his hand out and caressed her face. Her skin was as soft as he remembered.  
  
Tori nestled her face in his hand and asked, "So, where does that leave us now?"  
  
Blake moved closer to her and answered, "I didn't renew my contract with Factory Blue."  
  
"Yeah, Hunter told me."  
  
Blake had to laugh because he knew that his brother was just trying to help him out. "Well, can you give me another chance? Tor, I promise I will put in my one hundred and fifty percent into this. I owe you so much, just give me this chance," he pleaded.  
  
Tori could never say "no" when it came to him and his pleading dark brown eyes. She let out a small giggle and bit down on her lower lip. "You know that I could never say no to you when you look at me like that. Yes, I will give us another chance. Blake, you know that I will go wherever you will go.  
  
Blake then kissed her with all the passion and emotion that he had within him. When they parted he replied, "I love you Tori and its now my turn to stay with you for all of time."  
  
The two stayed in each other's embrace and spent the evening reminiscing on the good times that they shared.  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
AN: There it is the sequel to All For Love. I hope that I have redeemed myself. Please review because if not I may just throw in the towel now. I would like to thank all of my loyal readers for hanging with me so far. 


End file.
